


10:15 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he tensed and scowled.





	10:15 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Several tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he tensed and scowled after he recalled not being fast enough to protect his daughter from a powerful Metropolis villain recently.

THE END


End file.
